westburyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinhead Miyamoto
Iwao Miyamoto, also known as "Pinhead" on the street, is the adopted son and successor to crime syndicate leader Clay Emmett, and is responsible for a statewide series of detective murders in revenge for his father. Profile Iwao was born in Osaka to Shinji and Tomiko Miyamoto, Shinji being the leader of the Ryuuzaku yakuza clan. He was a fan of yakuza and master thief comics as a child, his father condoning this at times, but he and his wife were murdered by a rival gang in their own home on the night of Iwao's sixth birthday. Soon after, his father's gang put him up for adoption to their affiliates, and Clay Emmett took the boy to America as his son. He begun training as Clay's protege at age ten. Iwao was raised half in America, half in Japan until he turned 18, with Clay hoping to help the boy retain his home culture. Iwao met Carrie Giuliante in 9th grade, and to win her over, begun to dress and act like her favourite singers, Robert Plant and Prince, which earned him a decent amount of bullying in his American high school. Regardless, he started his own gang at 16, with Abe Graham and Miles Baker, and Carrie as his "princess". After sneaking into a bar at 17, Iwao was cornered by a man who called him a "pinheaded gook", and Iwao shot him in the crotch before adopting "Pinhead" as a nickname on the spot. At 22, he fell in love with lounge bartender Pang Wei Xue, and barraged him with filthy propositions and gifted sex toys much to the abhor of his gang. Pang Wei took him on one date, which turned out to be part of a Huixing Clan plan to murder most of the Giuliante family. While Carrie survived, she forbid Iwao from seeing her, and terrified, he isolated himself from both her and Pang Wei. For the next few years, he trained in Osaka and became his father's best bagman, yet relied heavily and daily on alcohol and Codeine, leading to a near overdose after a friend's cocktail party. After some time of rehabilitation, Pinhead returned to America to take mob control over much of New Jersey and Rhode Island. He continued to monitor these areas after the murder of his father, in which he took up gruesomely murdering male detectives in revenge. Pinhead shows an odd soft side with Robin Brooks, even giving him the codename "Little Falcon", seeing himself as a child in Robin while trying to nurture him away from growing up to be a delinquent like he did. He's very well aware Emma Bishop is in love with him, and maintains a facade of a normal person around her in order to have a sexual relationship with her. Personality On the surface, he appears very sleepy but contented, but Pinhead can have a number of things going on in his head at once. He's constantly thinking, even when intoxicated, as it's just his nature and a possibly defensive skill. He has not been in touch with his reasonable side for years, doing things that seem sensible to him when they can border on abstract or grotesque. As well, Pinhead tends to move from relationship to relationship easily, resisting urges to hold commitments to one person out of a hidden fear of losing someone again. He becomes especially violent when referred to with the incorrect Asian nationality, even more so when called racial slurs meant for another race. Physical Appearance Iwao, having had a rather unhealthy life since his mid-twenties, is fairly thin and tall but not exactly muscular. He keeps his hair long and well-kept, having now as a bit of a mane that he's fairly proud of. His age often shows in his face via wrinkles, especially when furrowing his brows or grinning. His jeer alone can be unsettling. Design & Conception The earliest designs for Pinhead date back to 2005, in which he was copied by a young Fauna from a public domain Little Audrey cartoon, in which a criminal duo named Pinhead (with a slanted, jutting face) and Birdbrain (a midget with a bird living in his skull) appear. The two appeared as grown adults who were villains mostly as comic relief. Without the bird-in-the-head element, Fauna used the stolen designs until 2008, and by this point, she kept his bizarre name intact as penance for copyright infringement. Birdbrain eventually evolved into Robin Brooks, whom is only referred to his original name twice in the modern version. Pinhead, from 2008-2010, was given the civilian name of Peter Harewood, initially being British, and his appearance was changed to have thick black bangs, short hair and a pointed nose, becoming more sly and devious. This design made him her favourite character in the 2009 version, where he got far more screentime and development than Jack. He was given a background role in Cinderelliot to rest the design, but Pinhead's jutting nose made him stand out badly among the more normal-looking cast members, and giving him a normal nose and bangs simply made him "dull". Inspired by Jean-Pierre Brie, bassist of The Box, a much older, Japanese version of Pinhead was considered for the modern version in late 2010. He would have been 48, a completely emotionless killer ("Iwao" literally means "stone man", which was Fauna's reason for choosing it). This version immediately proved to be too dark and disturbing, as he showed no resistance to killing or harming women and children, and Fauna knew readers wouldn't want to follow him and simply wait for his canonical death. It was about this time that Fauna became a fan of Yasuyuki Okamura, and during one point in the 1990 music video for "What's Goin' On", Okamura made an exagerratedly goofy face that motivated Fauna to create an Asian character who was crazy but amusing. And so, rather than throwing in another character, she altered a pre-existing character that badly needed an edit. Category:Adults Category:Character Category:Miyamoto Group Category:Antagonist